The Legend Of Zelda: The Chosen's Return: Act One
by Anime Psychologist
Summary: This is a sequel to the story The Legend of Zelda: The Chosen's Mask. If you didn't read that story, please do so, otherwise, this story will make no sense.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Hello, this is my second story I'm submitting! I am so excited about this story. This is a sequel to my first story: The Legend of Zelda: The Chosen's Mask. So, if you didn't read that story, please read it so this one will make sense. Thank You!

Don't own _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_ (TLOZMM) _or Tales of Symphonia_(TOS)

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

**

* * *

****ACT ONE, SCENE ONE: THE MEETING**

It was a cold brisk day when Lloyd came back from his journey of collecting all the exspheres around the newly regenerated world. Raine and Genis decided to head back to Iselia for a rest after a long time trying to change of the point of view of people who hated half-elves. Colette was organizing many activities around Iselia. The others were doing their own thing, accomplishing their own dreams, making the world a better place. As Lloyd came from Dirk's house and traveling to Iselia, he meet a man that was about to be attacked by wolves. The man carried a huge backpack with masks and wore purple all over.

"Ahhh!" said the man. Lloyd knew that he had to help. He took out his blades and killed the wolves.

"Thank….you! I thought I was a goner for sure!"

"It was nothing," Lloyd said, proud of what he had accomplished.

"No, really!" the man exclaimed. "I wish to thank you for your bravery!"  
Lloyd was speechless. He hadn't been praised like this for a long while.

"I won't take no for an answer!" he said, pulling out a brochure.

Lloyd looked at it funny. "Thanks, you shouldn't have …" he said. "…_No really, you shouldn't have,_" he thought.

"Don't worry," he said. "This brochure is not the reward. I want you to take my spot in the luxury inn. You can take about four people with you! There are many activities during the festival…"

"Festival?" Lloyd asked. "What festival?"

"Why, the festival of time, of course," the man said.

Lloyd looks at the brochure. It outlined the following things:

"_Come to Clock Town's festival of time! The following activities will follow during the week: -Cooking fair: Experience the wonders of chef all around Termina!_

_-Dancing contest: Partake in a dancing contest and will a fabulous prize!_

_-Firework's Display: See the wonders of fireworks in motion! _

_Also, visit the many ruins around Termina! _

_The beauty of the Woodfall Temple; the snowy plains of Snowhead; the vast oceans of the Great Bay; and the wondrous Stone Tower! Also, expert sword sharpener on site of mountain village! Make your sword so sharp; it could slice anything in one thrust! Please come and celebrate with us during the festival of time!_

And it was signed, "Mayor Dontour of Clock Town."

"Wow," Lloyd said. "A sword that could slice through anything! How do I get there?"

"Follow this map," the man said, handing over a map on how to get to Termina.

"Thank you, sir," Lloyd said happily, and continued his way to Iselia.

"No, thank you," the man said, with a sly grin.

"Clock Town!" Genis cried when Lloyd got there. "It sounds like a great place! They even have a cooking fair!"

"Forget that!" Raine exclaimed. "Look at the wondrous ruins! I can't wait to go!"

"And they have a sword sharpener near the town," Lloyd said. "We can leave tomorrow and rest at the inn."

"NO!" Colette said. "I'M NOT GOING!"

"Colette, why not?" Lloyd asked. "It'd be fun for all of us."

"Well, not fun for me," Colette said. "You can go to that cursed Clock Town if you like!" and with that, she slammed the door and when outside.

"What's biting her?" Genis asked. "She needs to take a chill pill."

"Lloyd, go to her," Raine said.

"Uh, alright!" Lloyd said reluctantly. And went outside and sat down with Colette.

"Colette, are you alright?" Lloyd asked.

"No, Lloyd, how could you…" Colette was speechless.

"Colette, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, Lloyd, I want to go, but…" Colette knew what happened last time. What happened if the others where there. Then she would have to face them again.

"Then go with us then," Lloyd said. "Please, Colette? It's been a long time since we're all together; just the four of us. Just do this for me, okay?"

Colette smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll go."

In the morning, they left for Clock Town and new adventures.

* * *

But Colette so didn't want to go. How would she explain to her new friends that she betrayed her old ones? How would they react? Why am I asking all these questions? Please R&R and tell me what you think so far. 


	2. Chapter 2: Through The Gate

Hello! Reluctantly, Colette has agreed to go to Clock Town. What happens next? Please read on!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

**

* * *

**

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

**

* * *

****ACT ONE, SCENE TWO: THOUGH THE GATE**

The sun shone with caring warmth and the clouds rolled by like leaves in the wind. The lake that they passed sparkled beautifully and the birds chipped with laughter. But all this happiness couldn't make Colette any happier. After all, she was thinking about what will happen in Termina. How would her friends perceive her when they find out that she betrayed others? How would they react when they tell her that she slaughtered countless people? How would anyone like someone who is a killer just for game?

"Colette, are you okay?" Lloyd asked. "You look kinda sick."

"I'm fine," Colette said. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Tired?" Genis asked. "Colette, you slept the entire afternoon yesterday. And after Lloyd came to Iselia, you went to bed again."

"Oh…" Colette said.

"Is there's something on your mind, Colette?" Raine asked. "You usually don't look too good when there's something to hide."

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Lloyd asked.

Colette though about telling them about what happened in Termina. What happened with Majora's Mask and her friends. But she found herself saying, "No, there's nothing."

"Nothing, Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"Nope, nothing," Colette answered.

"Are you sure, nothing?" Genis asked.

"Yes, nothing!" Colette answered again.

"Really, nothing?" Raine asked.

"LOOK, THERE'S NOTHING AT ALL!" Colette screamed. "IS IT THAT HARD FOR YOU TO TRUST ME?"

"Jeez, you been kinda moody ever since I brought Clock Town up," Lloyd said. "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell us?"

"Look…Lloyd. Why…don't…you…LEAVE ME ALONE!" and with that, Colette stormed off in front of everyone else.

"She'll tell us in time," Raine said.

"I know," Lloyd answered. "She's still trying to protect us from the truth. I'll be the first one to know of it, I swear."

And with that, the group continued to the portal leading to Clock Town. After they found the portal, they all jumped in at the same time. They appeared inside the Clock Tower. The group made their way outside.

"Wow!" Genis said. "Look at the size of that clock tower!"

"An amazing piece of history," Raine said. "Just look at how old it is."

"Guys, it's just a big clock," Lloyd said. "It doesn't look like much."

Colette just found herself staring at the clock tower, remembering how she almost brought Termina its destruction.

"Colette, Colette?" Lloyd said. "Come on, were going now. Colette?"

"What?" she said. "Uh, Lloyd? Okay, I'm coming!" And she dashed to the others.

"_Colette?_" Mido found himself looking at the strange girl. "_Did that guy say, Colette? Nah, it's got to be some mistake. Even Colette wouldn't grow that fast_."

The group made their way to East Clock Town, following the directions to get to the inn.

"Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn!" welcomed Anju. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Uh, yes!" Lloyd said, handing over the brochure.

"Yes, the Happy Mask Salesman," she said. "He reserved two rooms. Both of them are upstairs." And she handed over the keys. She looked at Colette.

"My, you look familiar," she said. "Do you happen to know who the Hero of Time is?"

Colette shook her head.

"Oh, it must be someone else then. Kafei, would you please bring their bags?" she asked her husband.

"Alright, coming!" he said and carried the bags up to their rooms. "There you are," he said, holding out his hand for a tip.

"Oh, no," Lloyd said. "I knew we forgot something. Let's see. Maybe I could spare you 50 gald." Lloyd searched his pockets for some gald. Instead, he pulled out a red rupee and a blue rupee. "Huh? What are these?"

"Ah, twenty-five rupees," he sounded delighted and took it. "Thank you, sir!"

"How did this get in here?" Lloyd asked.

"Remarkable!" Raine exclaimed. "When we passed through the portal, it must have converted to the currency of Clock Town."

"Before we came here, I had 100,000 gald with me. So if I convert that to rupees, then I'd get…I don't know…"

"50,000 rupees," Genis said. "Due to the fact that you meant to give him 50 gald and pulled out 25 rupees, the amount of gald you have is cut in half so you would have 50,000 rupees."

"Wow," Kafei said. "You're loaded!"

"I know," Lloyd said, proudly. "So I'll divide this between the four of us. That will give us each…"

"125,000 rupees each," Genis said. "Lloyd, you were never good in math."

"Shut up!" Lloyd said, slapping Genis in the head.

"Owwww…" Genis yelled. "Is there anywhere I can go where there water for my head?"

"Yes," Kafei said. "Someone is using our washroom, but there's a laundry pool near South Clock Town, at the far left side."

"Then I'm off to South Clock Town," Genis said, making his way to the door.

"Alright, then," Raine said. "Make sure you get here before dark."

"Will do!"

Genis made his way to the laundry pool where the water was icy cold. He sat down and poured water all over his head. "_Ahhh_…" he thought. "_That hits the spot_."

Just then, a girl appeared behind him. Genis looked at her saying, "Who are you?"

She came up to him and said, "Someone that wants answers."

* * *

What will happen next? Who is this strange girl? How will Genis escape this situation? Why do I ask you all these questions? Please R&R and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Dangerous Situation

Hello! There is one thing to note here. This all takes place after Colette's journey of regeneration. We find Genis conversing with a girl. What will happen? Read on!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

* * *

**ACT ONE, SCENE THREE: A DANGEROUS SITUATION**

"Who are you?" Genis asked the girl.

"A person that wants answers," the girl answered.

This person was shrouded in mystery. It was pretty dark so Genis couldn't really see her. All he saw was that the girl wore a black robe around her.

"What do you mean, you want answers?" Genis asked.

"First of all, I ask the questions around here," she said. "Second of all, the girl in white traveling with you, what's her name?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," Genis said, "Why do you want to know, anyways?"

"I have my reasons," she said.

"Your _reasons_?" Genis said. "Your reasons are not good enough! I'm not telling you anything!"

"I'll get that name, even if I have to beat the snot out of you!" She leaped into the air, firing arrows at Genis.

"Whoa! Are you nuts!"

"Tell me who that girl is!"

"Never!" and Genis started to spell cast with his kendama.

"_What's he up to?_" the girl asked herself.

"I call upon thee, in the land of the dead, to release thy furious thunder…"

"What the…" and the circle of light trapped her.

"Indignation!" Genis cried and thunder dropped onto the girl.

"Damn!" she said. "You're stronger than I thought. You'll get away this time, but next time, you're mine!" And she disappeared into the night.

"_Who was that girl_?" Genis thought to himself, and made his way back into the inn.

"Genis!" Raine cried. "Where have you been? I was about to go and look for you!"

"Aw, Raine," Genis said. "Sorry, but there was someone who was… "

"No excuses!" Raine said. "I'm sorry but I can't keep an eye on you every time. Please be more responsible!"

"I will, Raine," Genis said.

Genis didn't even try to explain to Raine about what happened. He knew that she wouldn't understand and start to worry about him. Outside of Clock Town, four figures meet outside South Clock Town's gate. They were in deep conversation.

"Well?" Link asked. "How did it go?"

"Owww…." Zelda cried. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Stop moving!" Saria said. "I can't heal you if you move so much. Link; couldn't your questions come later?"

"Great idea, Mido," Zelda said, "go for the pip-squeak with white hair and he'll just tell us what we want to know!"

"Don't blame this one on me," Mido said. "It's not my fault. I didn't know that kid knew magic."

"Well he does," Link said. "And we're no closer to finding out the truth."

"He poses as a threat," Saria said. "And he shouldn't have. I mean the guy with two swords, a woman with a rod and a kid with a cup and ball."

"Why can't we just talk to them?" Mido asked. "Do we really have to do all this cloak and dagger stuff?"

"Because we don't know how _she'll_ react," Zelda said. "Remember the Clock Tower? What if she meant all those things she said? What if she really wanted to kill us?"

"We need answers," Link said. "And rather make the kid with the cup and ball our enemy, we should make him our friend."

"Where did you get that idea?" Saria asked.

"There was at least one lesson that I learned from Majora…" Link replied, as the sun started to rise over the horizon.

* * *

So what do they do? Please R&R and you'll find out... 


	4. Chapter 4: In Ruins

Hello! We find our heroes rested up in the inn. Now they make their way to the Woodfall Temple! Let's see what happens…

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

**

* * *

****ACT ONE, SCENE FOUR: IN RUINS**

The sun was rising from its deep slumber and the stars disappearing into the daylight. Songbirds were singing, people were working and the bustle of the town began. It was Raine that proposed a trip to the Woodfall Temple.

"Alright," she said. "Let's go!" Genis and Lloyd were getting ready. Colette, however, was feeling very tired.

"Are you okay, Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm fine," Colette said. "I'm just really tired. Could I stay here to rest up?"

"Sure," Raine said. "I don't want you feeling sick for the rest of the trip. Just go back to bed."

"Alright," Colette replied. "See you all later." And she returned to her quarters.

"I wonder if Colette is homesick," Genis wondered. "I hope she's okay."

"Don't worry about her," Raine said. "Let's just get to those ruins!"

"Anything with ruins involved, the professor is the first one out the door…" Lloyd replied. Raine slapped him in the head.

"Owwww….."

As the group headed south to the Woodfall Temple, they were unaware that a huge mass of mana was heading towards Clock Town. A notorious figure was perched on top of the Clock Tower.

"_There,_" a voice said. "_Now Clock Town is about to be destroyed._"

"_What is **that**?_" a shard of Majora asked.

"_It's the closest thing I got to a moon,_" the voice replied.

"_How long will it be until it comes here?_" the shard asked.

"_In five days, it should come,_" the voice replied. "_Now we should explain more about our deal. If I destroy Termina, then absolute power shall be mine. Yes, that sums it up._"

"_Yes, yes. Don't worry about that now. Soon after you destroy Termina, absolute power shall be yours,_" the shard replied.

"_And how do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?_" the voice asked.

"_You don't,_" the shard said. "_You'll just have to trust me. Or what's left of me anyway…_"

And the two conversed between themselves as the mass of mana got closer and closer.

"Incredible!" Raine exclaimed. "It's just like everything I expected it to be!"

"Raine, we didn't even get in yet!" Genis said. "What are we waiting for, let's go!"

"Are you sure about this?" Lloyd asked. "I think it was meant for us to look at it from the outside…"

"Nonsense!" Raine said. "We can't explore it from the outside, now can we?"

And the group made their way into the temple. It was dark, damp, creepy, scary and all those other words that would describe Woodfall. But Raine had her eyes lit up and thinking of countless elaborations of what the ancients did in Woodfall. Finally, they entered the last room of the Temple.

"This looks like a room that was meant for sacrifice!" Raine said. "I wondered what was sacrificed…"

"_People like you!_" a voice said from the top of the room. Everyone looked up. The jungle warrior was back and stronger than ever.

"_You must be associates of the Hero of Time!_" he said. "_I won't be defeated that easily!_"

"Hero of what?" Lloyd asked. "We don't know any heroes."

"Lloyd, I think this thing wants a fight!" Genis said. "I say we give him one!"

The group mobilized itself into battle. But as soon as the battle started, someone entered the room. He took a mask, wore it, and started firing fireballs from his sword. A few of them almost hit the group.

"Whoa! Hey! Stop!" they yelled. Finally, the jungle warrior lay on the ground, defeated. "How could I lose, again!" He disappeared. All that remained was the remains of his body. The man started to pull on his face and turned into a young boy.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Are you, the Hero of Time?" Lloyd asked.

"That's what they call me by, yes," he replied. He took a glace of Genis. "Hey, you're the kid with the cup and ball!"

"It's called a kendama!" Genis exclaimed. "How dare you insult my weapon? Cup and ball, blasphemy!"

"That's a weapon?" he asked. "What kind of a weapon is a cup and ball, anyway?"

"A very good weapon that's what! That's it, he getting creamed!" And Genis unleashed some fireballs.

"Whoa!" the boy replied. "So this is the power that hurt my friend!"

"Friend? What friend? Are you talking about that assassin?  
"Assassin?" he replied. "Is that what you thought of her? All she wanted was answers. Answers that I seek!"

"Well you can forget it," Genis said. "You are not getting a name as long as I live!"

"Well, okay," said the boy. "I'll get them sooner or later!" And he disappeared into the blue light.

"Genis, who was that guy?" Lloyd asked.

"And what assassin?" Raine asked. "Is someone trying to kill you?"

"No, Raine," Genis said. "Let's get back to the inn."

After the others made their way to the inn, Genis found a letter in his room. It said:

_To the white haired kid with the cup and ball:_

_Meet me at the library at midnight tonight,_

_If you really want the answers to your questions_

Genis thought about going to the library. He didn't want to go but his curiosity got the better of him. After lights out, he made his way to the library.

* * *

I guess curiosity gets the better of everybody! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and find out what happens next! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Library

Hi again! I know that there isn't a library in Clock Town but I needed a place full of books and stuff. What is Genis searching for anyway? Read on!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

**

* * *

**

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

**

* * *

****ACT ONE, SCENE FIVE: THE LIBRARY**

Genis made his way to the library. He saw the figure the night before.

"You!" Genis exclaimed. "Why did you call me here?"

"To show you something," she replied. "Right now, I need you to trust me, okay?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't…"  
There was an awkward silence between them. Then, Genis spoke.

"Okay, I trust you."

"Fine, then," and she proceeded to open the lock on the door. Genis noticed her bandages.

"Did I do that to you?"

"Yes, you did. It hurt a lot. I didn't know how you did that but that was a strong spell. Who knew a cup and ball could be so powerful"

"I've been using the kendama at a very young age. I prefer if you called it a kendama instead of a cup and ball."

"Fine. It's not like we have those things in Hyrule, anyway."

"What's that?" The door on the lock opened.

"Let's go." And she proceeded into the library along with Genis.

The library was full of musty scents and full of knowledge. Genis knew that her sister would love to get her hands on one of those books.

"Why are we here?" Genis asked. "Are we checking out a book?"

"We are here because I need you to know why I wanted to know that girl's name."

"When I trust you enough, you'll have the answers."

The girl pulled out a huge book containing Termina's history.

"What is that?"

"A book containing Termina's history."

"Termina? Is that where we are right now?"

"Yes, it is. There is one part of the book that I want you to read." She flipped the pages of the book to a recent part of Termina's history. "Read this." Genis stood as he read the pages of the book:

_In the land of Termina, there was a great mask. A mask used for rituals and sacrifice. The tribe who used the mask in their rituals was great and powerful. But suddenly, they died out. The mask was forgotten for a long time. Until someone found it again; the person who found the mask tried to crush Termina in three days. The Hero of Time, one who travelled through time to save his homeland, saved the land of Termina and the mask was once again, forgotten. When the mask, however, returned, someone sought out the mask in order to destroy it. But, this someone was pulled into the mask by its evil power. Now that the mask had a host, it could continue what it started long ago. But the Hero of Time, accompanied by his companions, stopped the evil mask and vanquished it for all eternity._

"That's a pretty good story," Genis said aloud. "But what does that got to do with…" Genis turned around, looking for the girl, but she was gone.

"What the?"

Suddenly, someone walked into the library. Although she was carrying a torch, Genis couldn't see who it was. Genis hid himself, near the entrance of the door. She walked up to where the book that Genis was reading; and carefully lit the book. As the book turned to ashes, she said, "_never again…_"

Genis didn't want to be discovered so he waited until the girl left. When she was gone, Genis came out of hiding saying, "Why did she do that for?"

Genis made his way back to the inn, and went to sleep. After a few hours, the sun started rising from the horizon.

* * *

Creepy! I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R and tell me what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Confrontation

Hello! How are you doing? This is the final scene for this act. I am going to start on the second act. I am currently borrowing this account to write my story. Since the 3 day cooling period is over, I can use my own account. So please don't be confused when you see a different name on the next act of the story.

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK**

* * *

**ACT ONE, SCENE SIX: THE CONFRONTATION**

As Genis awoke, he remembered the night before, the story in the book, the girl who burned the book, everything. He was wondering, "_What was that girl trying to tell me?_"

"Genis, come down here!" Lloyd called him.

"Coming!" Genis replied.

As Genis sat down at the table, Raine was in despair.

"What's wrong, professor?" Lloyd asked.

"Someone burned the only book of this town's history. I was going to the library today to look at it. I can't believe someone would do such a thing."

"It's okay, professor," Colette said. "I'm sure there will be others. They'll catch him."

"How do you know the culprit is a _he_? It could have been a girl…"

The others were looking at him strangely. Colette looks distraught.

"How do you know it's a girl, Genis?" Colette asked.

"Uh...never mind. It was just a guess," Genis said. "I'm going upstairs to get changed." And Genis left to go upstairs.

"Genis forgot his toast," Lloyd said.

As Genis was getting ready, he noticed another note was on his bed. It read:

_Meet me at the laundry pool at midnight, tonight._

_I'll be waiting._

Genis was wondering more and more about who this girl was.

"Genis!" Raine called him. "We're going to the mountain village! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Genis replied.

On the way to Snowhead, Colette was still looking at Genis.

"Wha….what?" he asked.

"…nothing, Genis. Nothing at all…" she answered.

"Right, I'll just walk over here then…"

"_I'll find out sooner or later, Genis_," Colette said to herself.

As they made their way to Snowhead, Lloyd spotted a cabin and a sign that said, "_Welcome to the Mountain Village_!"

"This is it!" Lloyd said. "The expert sword sharpener must be in there!"

Lloyd went inside and asked, "Is the expert sword sharpener in the house?"

A small man talked to him. "Smithy's the name, good sir," he said. "Now let me take a look at those swords. Hmmm…. I can make them the sharpest for four-hundred rupees!"  
Lloyd took out two orange rupees. "Here."

"Wow," Smithy said. "You're loaded. You'll have them at the end of the day."

Lloyd walked outside where the others were. "I feel naked without my sword."

"Let's hurry on!" Raine said. And they made their way to Snowhead.

At the Snowhead Temple, the snow was icy cold and there were enemies everywhere. Everyone fought their hardest (except Lloyd who could fight because he didn't have any weapons). Eventually, they made their way to the final room of the temple. When they went inside, however, they found that a battle was taking place.

"Wow, what is that thing?" Lloyd asked.

The Mechanical Masked Bull, Goht was running around, with a goron on his tail. The goron ran into him and Goht crashed into the wall. All that was left was his remains.

"That was exciting," Raine said. Just then, the goron rolled up to them.

"Great, you again!" It said. As the group looked on, the goron started to pull on his face. It turned out to be the boy.

"You shouldn't be exploring these temples you know. They're dangerous…" He saw Colette. "You! I can't believe that you're in Termina!"

"What? You mean Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"Colette! You mean that's Colette?"

"How do you know her?" Raine asked.

"Funny story," he said. "Why don't we tell them Colette? Why don't we tell them everything? About the mask, about Termina and about…"

"I got a better idea, Link," Colette said, picking up a bomb flower. "Why don't you tell the story to this?"

"No, Colette, don't!" Link said. The bomb flower laid close to Link's feet. It exploded.

"Ahhh!" Link said, falling backwards into the warp circle.

"That should take care of him…" Colette said.

"Colette, how did you know his name?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh, well, he bumped into me the other day and tried to snatch my wallet! I kicked him and demanded his name. He told me it was Link and he was very sorry and didn't mean anything. So I let him go."

"He said something about a mask," Raine said.

"He must have mistaken me for someone else," Colette answered.

Genis didn't want to say anything, but he knew that Colette was lying.

"I think we had enough adventures for one day," Raine said. Let's get back to the inn."

"I need to get my swords, first," Lloyd said.

After getting the swords, the group went back to the inn where they pretty spent most of the day in. When it was lights out, Genis made his way to the laundry pool.

"I'm here…" he said.

The girl appeared to him. "Thank you for meeting me here tonight."

"That's the kid that took you to the cleaners?" a voice asked. "Yesssh! I can't believe you lost to him."

"Bite your tongue, Mido," another voice added. "I'm sorry; we should have introduced ourselves earlier."

The four figures unrobed revealing four people.

"This is Saria," the girl said, pointing to a girl who wore a green skirt and shirt. She was accompanied by green hair and brown Kokiri boots.

"And this is Mido," the girl said, pointing to a boy who wore a green shirt and green shorts accompanied by brown Kokiri boots. He had blond hair.

"This is Link," the girls said, pointing to another boy who looked just like Mido, except he had a sword and shield with him.

"And I'm Zelda," the girl said. "We hail from far off lands just like you do."

"And I'm Genis. I come from a far off land too."

"_I can't believe this…_"

The four looked at the entrance to the laundry pool and Genis spun around. They saw Colette walking over to them.

"Colette!" Genis said. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't believe that you were meeting up with these people!" Colette was scared. "Did they tell you anything?"

"Zelda showed me something in a book; a story about Termina's history and how two people tried to crush Clock Town."

"I knew it…" she said. "Genis, I didn't mean to harm anyone…"

"Colette, what are you talking about?" Genis asked.

"I should have told you from the very beginning" Colette said. "I'm sorry."

"Are we starting with the apologizes, already?" Mido said. "You haven't changed a bit."

"How do you know her," Genis asked.

"Genis, there's a story we want to tell you," Link said.

"Please, don't…" Colette said.

"He must know the truth! Because of the truth, you betrayed us in the Clock Tower!"

Colette was silent.

"Betrayed?" Genis asked. "Please, tell me your story."  
"Alright, then, Genis," Link said. "This is the story of Majora's Mask…"

* * *

A long explaination awaits our kendama using friend. Please R&R and I'll see you in the next act! 


End file.
